Family Trip: Dream or Nightmare
by AlwaysLaughing242
Summary: Gabriella travels with her family, and the trip is bringing more surprises than she ever expected... Love and a lot of "teenager games". I promise is great. The end is M-rated. Now is complete! Please Comment!
1. I can't babysit 8 kids all by myself!

It was a perfect sunny day of summer, but why wasn't Gabriella Montez hanging out with her friends for the last 2 weeks they had together before going to college or tanning in the backyard? Easy, because she was packing for a horrible family trip in some place 4 hours away from home, now she had to spend the whole summer living with all her mom's brothers and sisters and their kids in a cabin who-knows-where.

The reason of the trip: Her mom wants to spend time with her family, and she wants Gabriella to do the same before she decides to form a family of her own (Yeah, right, like if that's going to happen soon)

People who is going: Her uncle Thomas (her mom's older brother from California), his wife Allyson and their kids, Emma and Jake, 5-years-old twins; her uncle Daniel (her mom's older brother from Boston), his wife Alex and their kids, Madeline (7 years old) and Collin (6 years old); her aunt Caroline (her mom's older sister from New York), her husband Stephan and their kids, Nicholas (7 years old) and Nathalie (5 years old); and, of course, Gabriella and her mom. As you must have noticed, every single person is too old or too young, and Gabriella is in the middle, she's not from neither of the two groups.

Place: She doesn't even know where, and she couldn't care less about it. All she knew was that they were staying on a 16-people-capacity cabin with 4 rooms, an extra bed and only one bathroom; that's not exactly what you wish to do on holidays…

She packed all her summer tops and shorts, a few t shirts, some dresses and all her bikinis, it was going to be a long time there and she wanted to be fully prepared, anyway, the most interesting thing she could imagine herself doing was babysitting her 6 cousins. She liked her family, but she really didn't feel like spending more than a month with them, and away from all her friends just after her graduation. Sometimes she missed when she could see her little cousins whenever she wanted to, but since they all moved to different places of the US (shortly after Naty was born) Gabriella had seen them only twice, and the last time was 2 years ago, when she was fourteen and they gathered for Christmas. She knew she would enjoy spending time with them for the first week there, after that everything was going to be hell, she could be a patient girl, but those kids can drive nuts anyone…

"Gabby?" Her mom called walking up the stairs

"Here" She shouted from her bedroom, the door opened slowly

"Oh sweetie, I see you're almost done packing" Maria said happily

"Yes mom, what happened?" She nagged and dropped her teeth brush in the suitcase before closing it

"I just spoke with your aunt Caroline" She said looking at Gabriella "It looks like your uncle Cole will join us too"

"Wasn't he in his honey moon after a non-planed wedding?" She asked trying to remember what had happened a month ago: Her uncle Cole (her mom's younger brother), who lived in Florida, and his girlfriend of four years, Kristeen, had gotten married without saying anything, without reception, without dresses, without rings, etc, they just got up in the morning and said "What should we do today, honey?" "Oh, I don't know, let's go and get married" "Ok, cool!" and then, at noon, Cole called all his brothers and sisters to tell them he just got married and they were going to Argentina to their honey moon! How spontaneous!

"He arrived to the US this morning and called Thomas, he told him he would join us tomorrow" Maria said still amazed "He's skipping from his honey moon to another vacation, who doesn't wish to do that?"

"Yeah… having money is great" Gabriella wondered, kind of picturing herself with all that money until her mom snapped her back to reality

"There's another thing" Maria started explaining, Gabriella immediately sensed bad news coming "Kristeen's parents went on a summer trip, and they left her in charge of her two younger brothers, so she's taking them with her and Cole"

"¡Mom! What do you mean?" She almost yelled "More kids? That means there are 4 more people, how are we going to fit in that house?"

"Don't worry dear, there is plenty of room for everyone, I imagine you and I can sleep in the extra bed and Cole and Kristeen could take our room to sleep with her two brothers" Maria said trying to calm her down

Gabriella stayed silent, her trip was getting worse as the seconds passed, but she couldn't just get mad and ruin everything, her mom wanted to be with her family and she had to support her

"I won't babysit 8 kids all by myself" Gabriella added looking at her mom, but tried to understand her

"Believe me, you won't" Maria said smiling and heading towards the bedroom door "Finish dressing up, we're going in an hour"

In this moment all she wanted to do was to find someone to blame for her bad luck, but she had nobody, her cousins were too young to be blamed, and her aunts and uncles were too… well it's hard to blame an adult when he knows he's not guilty… her unwanted trip was worse every time…


	2. Introducing the family

Gabriella combed her hair in front of the mirror one last time and closed her suitcase, it was 4 o'clock in the perfect summer afternoon and her mom was already calling her from downstairs, she grabbed her purse and her luggage and walked outside her room

"There" She said placing the last suitcase after 15 minutes of packing stuff in the car

"Ok, let's get going" Her mom finally said starting the engine

THE 4 HOURS TRIP STARTED…

She slept almost all the time, waking up occasionally to see trees passing by next to her window, in a gas station a man in sweatpants ran after a pathetic little dog, a kid cried because of a lost balloon in some homemade-jewelry store while her mom asked for indications, in a supermarket where she bought some soda an old man dressed as a vagabond sang the story of his life, and a lot of weird-casual scenes of the driveway life; a phone call woke her up almost at 8 o'clock at night

"Hey Tom" Her mom said slowing down near a little store next to the street they were driving by, the sound of her uncle's voice was loud but impossible to understand against her mom's ear "Yeah, we're at the store you pointed" She explained looking at a little paper with indications "To the right and then through the arch?" She read from the notes "We'll be there in 5 minutes, ok, bye" She said putting the phone in her purse and started the engine once again

Gabriella put her seat straight and looked through the window, next to the store they were parked at was a small street that finished with a branch, they followed the instructions and turned to the right, finding an arch with three familiar cars already parked

"We're here Gabby" Maria said driving behind the cars that started moving one after the other "The house we rented is located in a condominium, here is the entrance" She explained as doorman appeared from a little house and asked for the ID "It's an amazing place, it has a great social area and a lot of activities for kids"

"This is great mom, finally here" She said as the four cars moved and she saw a bunch of awesome houses with addresses just like a little city, just what she needed, '_a great social area and a lot of activities for KIDS'_, because she loved hanging out with a bunch of 6-years-old. After driving some more, the cars were parked in front of a house and the doors popped open as all the familiar kids ran outside

Gabriella stayed in the car, trying to avoid the unpacking part, looking through the window at her family: Her mom, her Aunt Caroline and Uncle Daniel looked a lot like each other, as well as Uncle Cole, who wasn't there yet; they all had black straight hair and blue eyes; Uncle Thomas, the older brother, was a little different, he was taller and his hair was light brown, except for the blue eyes, that looked just like his siblings'. From the non-direct family, Alex was who seemed more alike, she had black hair and blue eyes, she looked more like Uncle Daniel's sister than like his wife, on the other hand, Aunt Caroline and Stephan were totally different, he was tall and blond, with brown eyes as well as Allyson, Uncle Thomas' wife.

Her mom soon called her; they were going to see the house, so she got out of the car and closed the door

"Gabby!" She heard a little voice call and found Nathalie running towards her; she lifted her from the floor smiling

"Hi Naty!" She said hugging her, from all the kids, Naty was the smallest, and she really enjoyed talking to her over the phone when they couldn't see each other, she had light brown hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a little blue summer dress "Oh My God, your earrings are beautiful! Where did you get them?" She said faking an amazed voice and still smiling at her

"You send them for me!" She yelled and laughed as Gabriella put her down "I never never take them off" Naty took her hand and guided her towards the rest of the kids, Emma, one of the twins was the first to see her

"Hi Gabby!" She yelled hugging her legs and smiling, followed by Jake who did the same

"Hi Em, Hi Jakes" She said looking down at them, they where the perfect definition of sweet, they were blonde as their mom and had his dad's blue eyes, if they asked for something, there was no way to deny it, they pouted like professionals "Hi guys" She said in general to all the kids in the group

"Hey Gabs" Said Nicholas, Naty's older brother, he looked just like his dad, Stephan, and had grown a lot since the last time they'd met, he was 7 years old and felt like an adult, especially being the oldest boy there, he always called her Gabs

"Hey Nick" She said

"Hey Gabs" Copied Collin, she laughed a little

"Hey Colly"

"Ignore him Gabby" Said Madeline, Collin's sister "He's in a stage where he wants to be like Nick when he grows up, it's pathetic and Nick seems to love having a clone, they believe that with Jake on his side they could form a gang or something like that" From all her cousins, Maddie was the one who looked more like Gabriella, and she looked a lot like her parents too, black hair, blue eyes and was incredibly smart, her brother Collin, on the other hand, seemed to be a little lazy even thought they had exactly the same face

"He's not my clone!" Nick yelled

"He copies you, he is your clone" Maddie argued and smiled as Nick stayed silent, like thinking what to answer

It didn't matter how much time had passed, they were all the same, Nick and Maddie fighting constantly over who is older, Maddie: the smart Boston girl, Nick: the cool NY boy; The teams were always the same: Naty and Em were BFFs, they liked the same things, used the same clothes and had the same age, they were always looking for a third player for some game they just invented, usually, the third player was Jake. Nick always spent time with Maddie, always fighting but always together, and Collin always supported Nick, something that Maddie couldn't take at all

"Let's go kids, let's see the house!" Shouted Uncle Daniel with some suitcases in his hands

"YAY!" The kids yelled and Gabriella walked towards the front door grabbing her luggage, her mom and everyone else had already taken their stuff, just seeing all the enthusiasm in the kids made her feel more and more tired


	3. Introducing the house

As soon as the door opened, the kids ran inside yelling and laughing as if they have just been fed with 20 pounds of sugar each one, the adults chatted about everything and walked in little groups while laughing at some story of someone they all know, and Gabriella, well, she couldn't do anything different, she was stuck exactly in the middle, it's not fun being the only person your age in the whole place

She got into the house at last, walking slowly and looking at every detail, the first thing she saw as the door opened was a large table against a wall, there were plenty of books and pictures, she figured out that by the end of the summer she would have read at least half of the books in the shelve, she had nothing better to do after all

Turning to the right, it could be seen part of the living room, Gabriella walked towards the big sofa with cushions and the whole social area appeared in front of her, in the living room fitted like 12 people and next to the staircase there was an 8-seats-table for the dining room

All the left wall of the social area was a giant glass door connecting it to the swimming pool outside, it was a really amazing view of an enormous pool, even at night it felt like getting tanned, Gabriella walked next to the glass door till she found the wall that divided the dining room and the kitchen, she turned to the right, followed the wall almost reaching the stairs and walked through the kitchen's door

It was a really big kitchen, at least for a summer house, it had two large windows, but it was impossible to see anything through any of them, it was too dark outside, the only thing that differenced it from the kitchen back at her home was that this one had a little dining room in the middle, it was exactly like the table of the real dining room, made in wood and with eight seats but designed for dwarfs, she imagined the food fights that all the kids would make in that table

She stepped out of the kitchen to find the stairs, no one else was in the first floor so she climbed up, she almost hit herself with a closed door in front of the stairs, she opened it a little just to look inside and found the extra bed, it was a really small room with a single bed and wardrobe, she kept walking to the left to find an amazing TV hall as big as the living room downstairs and another door to the right, she opened it and found her mom getting the bed ready

"Sweetie, don't unpack because tomorrow we have to switch rooms with Uncle Cole" She informed "You can leave your bags here and sleep in that bed" She said pointing to the single bed next to the big one, in the back of the room there was another glass door, indicating the existence of a balcony that would probably point to the pool

"Sure mom" She said and left her stuff walking outside the room

She walked through the TV living room to find a large hall that finished with the bathroom door, there was a huge window covering all the right wall of the hall, and three doors in the left wall of it, the first one seemed to be the room Jake and Emma "called" for themselves, Uncle Thomas and Allyson were trying to get them into their pajamas; the second door corresponded to the room Nathalie chose, because it was next to Emma's and "they could talk through the wall", Aunt Caroline, Stephan and Nick were unpacking already; the third door was from the room Maddie thought was the best, because it was in the corner, had double window and was closer to the bathroom, Aunt Daniel and Alex were getting ready the beds while Collin unpacked and Maddie was in the balcony; those three rooms had a joint balcony in the back, it was huge and connected the three rooms

By that time it was already 9 o'clock, most of the kids were send to sleep and most of the adults were tired from the driving, so the house was silent, Gabriella couldn't think of anything else to do, she got in her pajamas and decided to sleep early, that way she could catch the early morning sun and maybe get tanned next to the pool


	4. I think I found someone to blame

**Now it's the real start! From this chapter till the end there won't be bad chapters (sorry again for the first three, they suck, but they were necessary to start the story)**

The sun reached the window of the balcony and Gabriella opened her eyes, her mom wasn't in the bed, so she figured out they should be having breakfast downstairs, Gabriella wasn't hungry at all, she was kind of indisposed, she didn't wanted to do anything, it's sort of a teenager constant problem, she had already programmed herself to hate that trip and she was doing it successfully until now

She resigned herself and walked outside the room in her summer pajamas, which consisted in some really short shorts and a sleeveless top

She reached the stairs and greeted while going down

"Good morning" She said finding an almost empty table "Where's everyone?" She asked looking around

"Look at the pool, sleepy Gab" Stephan told Gabriella pointing at the glass door; four chairs were disposed in a row and four women tanned over them, it had been a long time since she last saw her mom in a bikini

"Unbelievable" She said amazed

"Your uncles Tom and Dan are renting a golf cart" He continued

"They don't even play golf" Gabriella said looking for a reason to pay a hundred bucks a day without needing to

"It's the fun of screwing up" He added smiling, Stephan was the funniest guy alive, he loved Gabriella as a father and always managed to make her happy, Gabriella just liked him too much

"And the kids?" She asked one last time

"The Tornado Twins are finishing breakfast and Tiny Toon is with them" He started, he always referred to everyone with nicknames, Triple T or The Tornado Twins were Jake and Emma, because dressing them up or feeding them was like getting inside a tornado; Tiny Toon was Naty, his daughter, because she was the smallest and she looked like the little bunny of the Tiny Toons "You should join them and eat something" He recommended patting her shoulder and biting an apple

"Thanks Steph" Gabriella said walking inside the kitchen

"Gabby!" Naty shouted, that was becoming usual every time she saw her

"Good morning kids" She said sitting in one of the small dwarf-like chairs "What's for breakfast?"

"We have ceeereal" Emma sang dragging the words "And miiiilk, and aaaaples"

"And banaaanas" Naty echoed yelling too "And cooooffee, and juuuuice"

"Aaaaapple juice" Emma continued "Ooooorange juice, peeear juice"

"Even tomaaaaaato juice?" Gabriella sang too and they started making puking sounds at the same time and then laughed, Em and Naty always acted like twins, and Gabriella loved to make them laugh, but their yelling sometimes made her crazy "I see you guys have already finished having breakfast" She pointed looking at the empty table

"Yep" The three of them nodded happily

"Then what are you still doing here?" Gabriella asked pouring some milk in her cup of cereal

"We're getting ready to play something" Jake explained "Nick and Collin are hiding something and they have to find it" He pointed at the girls at the other side of the table "I'm making sure they stay here and don't cheat"

"We won't" Emma said

"Yeah" Naty agreed "But Nick always says we will"

By that time Gabriella had already zoned out looking at her cereal, answering only when it was absolutely necessary with monosyllabic words, pretending to pay attention by nodding her head constantly. She finished her cereal and had to start a game of Hide and Seek to get rid of the kids so she could take a shower, the heat of summer was terrible, so she left her hair wet, put on a bikini, some sunglasses and walked downstairs, she sat outside and put some tanning oil all over her body, she was finally ready to get tanned when her mom called her from the living room

"What happened mom?" She asked a bit annoyed standing next to her

"Say hi to your Uncle Cole, he just arrived" Maria said looking at the door while Cole and Kristeen arrived, everyone was gathered in the living room to receive them, and the kids were especially interested in meeting the new kids

She hugged her uncle and Kristeen, she really liked her, being the youngest of the adults made her closer to Gabriella, she understood her more, Kristeen had sandy brown hair and blue eyes, her smile was perfect and she had an amazing body; After them, a little boy with a huge backpack appeared through the door

"Well, everybody, he's my younger brother Trevor" She said and pushed the boy a little towards the other kids who quickly introduced themselves, he looked a lot like his sister, brown hair, blue eyes and a cute 6-years-old smile, Gabriella was totally bothered and mad, the only thing she could do was get tanned and she had to stay standing there, it is frustrating in a summer vacation not being able to do what you want to just because you have to stand in a crowded living room with no reason, her fury got wider with the seconds, it couldn't be her fault, she had to blame someone for her bad luck, and it was decided: it would be the next person she looked at! In that moment, she lifted her head an looked at a figure walking through the front door, sandy brown hair, perfect smile, black leather jacket over a white V-necked T-shirt and sunglasses, the thin summer breeze caressed his flushed cheeks, his moving made everything else in the room stop, Gabriella didn't think anyone else had felt that strange shake she felt, but instead of instantly falling for him, Gabriella did what every mad and bothered teenage girl would do in her place: She found someone to blame, blame for her bad luck, blame for the fact that she wasn't able to get tanned, blame for that horrible vacations, blame for the World War II, blame for everything, and it felt good getting rid of all that, she blamed who-ever-he-was for absolutely everything… "Oh, and he's Troy, my other younger brother" Kristeen added as he waved and took in all the suitcases, in that moment, Gabriella's face couldn't show more surprise

"Mom! I thought you said 'little' brothers" Gabriella nagged while she looked at him

"I thought they were, honey" She said as everyone dispersed and went back to their previous activities, no one seemed to care about the fact that Troy was 16 years old instead of 8, while everyone else thought that he was an adorable boy, Gabriella had just found someone to get rid of all the anger she was carrying inside…


	5. You haven't even met him yet

"I don't know mom" Gabriella started to explain while they refreshed for dinner the same day, it was something more like late lunch because anyone was hungry after a big breakfast almost at noon "He's just so… annoying, I mean, who the hell does he thinks he is? I expected some 8-years-old kid, I feel tricked" She kept saying

"Honey, have you even met him?" Maria asked curious

"Well, no, but I can sense his attitude" Gabriella invented trying to sound convincing

"I believe that you're trying to find defects where you haven't even looked in" Her mom tried to persuade her "He could be a great person, you could become friends, just talk to him"

"I don't feel like it" She whispered angrily

"I will go help Caroline with the cooking, you've got half an hour to get to the table" Maria said and walked off

Gabriella sat there, in her mom's new single bed, the room they had slept on last night was smaller than the others, Cole said they could make Trevor fit there, but it was impossible to sleep with Troy there too, so he would sleep outside, in the TV hall, and like Gabriella didn't wanted to sleep with Troy, she would have to sleep in the living room downstairs; That part made Troy more guilty of her bad luck than what he already was, and her vacations couldn't be worse

She wasn't even sure of what she was feeling, and not knowing made her irritating and obnoxious to the people around her, in her book Troy believed he was amazing, and Gabriella was making sure he understood that he was not, or at least, make sure he understood she was more

Her tanning time was running out, so she got up quickly and stormed out the house to the swimming pool, she located the spot where the last sun of the day was hitting and finally laid down looking at the blue sky through her dark glasses; after some minutes without doing anything she spotted moving near the pool, so she opened her eyes at the other side of the glasses: Troy had decided to swim before dinner, she watched him, with a feeling between curiosity and risk of being caught, he took off his shirt and sunglasses, revealing something that made Gabriella's heart skip a beat, he had the most beautiful baby blue eyes and the most perfect muscular chest, luckily for her, the sunglasses she wore were hiding her widened eyes and she seemed to be asleep

Finding out he was so perfect didn't helped at all, she was obsessed, and she had already blamed him for everything, her pride didn't let her retract what she had said; Her skin color turned gold and food was served, she got up and walked inside the house

The principal table was full, they even had to gather an extra chair to sit all the 9 adults in it, she walked towards the table and her mom looked at her

"Gabby you can sit in the kitchen, I placed a chair for you there" She said and smiled, Gabriella couldn't believe she was going to be part of the food fights she felt sorry for almost a day ago

"Thanks mom" She said and walked inside the kitchen, it was also full, Maddie and Nick occupied the heads of the table, in one side there were Jake, Em and Naty and in the other Collin, Trevor and, surprisingly for everyone, Troy, who seemed to understand the kids very well. Gabriella almost let out a scream, she saw a tiny seat next to Troy where she could eat and resigned herself to the corner of the table

The yelling and the food throwing were more and more exasperating as the minutes went by, no one ate, they just played

"We won" Said Nick really proud as everyone turned at him "We are 5 boys against 4 girls, and Gabby can't do anything about it cause Troy is definitely bigger"

The discussion exploded between boys and girls, but Troy and Gabriella stayed silent for some minutes, her anger growing wider

"This part is probably the only one I hate about kids" Troy commented casually grabbing an apple from the center of the table and giving it a big bite, Gabriella couldn't think in anything to say, it didn't matter how much she wanted to be mean to him, she just couldn't avoid noticing he thought the same way as her

"Right" She evaded whispering almost to herself, feeling more confused than ever… ¿Why had she said that? That didn't even make sense… She had to think in meaner things to say, but they just didn't appeared, suddenly, Troy stood from the table and grabbed both, his and her dishes, dropped them inside the sink and kept walking up the stairs…

"Why did he do that?" Gabriella asked really low to herself trying to figure out her own thoughts, but the noise of the tiny table was to loud for her to concentrate "He doesn't have to be nice… why is he helping me?" She clued in her mind, not being able to let go the smallest detail about his behavior

"Food fight!" She heard a lot of tiny voices yell before the dishes were emptied in the air, she got the perfect period of 10 seconds to get out of the chair that almost got stuck in her butt and run towards the staircase where she saw Troy disappear not even three minutes ago

She climbed slowly the stairs checking every part of her body, trying to find some kind of evidence of the food fight she almost got in, but luckily for her, she was clean, she reached the top of the stairs and put a hand over the first door when she remembered she wasn't going to sleep there anymore, she had climbed up for nothing

"Hey" She heard a voice say in the TV hall, she turned around to find Troy one more time; he was standing in front of the TV with the Wii remote on his hand "Want to play?" He asked pointing at the remote with his free hand

"No" She said, but it came out twice rougher than how she had meant to and walked over to him, sitting in one of the hall's couches and folding her arms in a despise look

"It's my impression or you're trying to be mean to me?" He said without turning around from the videogame to look at her

"It's incredible how perceptive you are" She faked a congratulation with a sarcastic voice and a devilish look on her eyes, he was making easier the job of blaming him

"May I know why?" He asked still playing Tennis against the Wii Console "Or I have to stay quiet and stand your irritated girly hormones for some unknown reason?" He said scoring the winning point of the match and turning around to look at her, she stood up to be at his level and noticed she was still wearing only the bikini she was using to get tanned

"Neither of them" She simply said and started walking towards the stairs, but just then a muscular hand grabbed softly her arm, making her turn around to look at him

"Are you asking me for war?" He wondered trying to play with her, looking deeply in her chocolate-colored eyes

"This is war" She stated shaking his hand off her arm and continued walking towards the stairs, when she reached the bottom she found her mom in the living room making the bed for her

"It's ready, honey, you can sleep now" She said and kissed her forehead before walking off "And put some clothes on, you'll get sick"

"Thanks mom, good night" Gabriella semi-yelled as her mom climbed up the stairs followed by a bunch of smelly food-covered kids

Gabriella laid there in her new bed for some minutes, she tried to clear her mind, but those blue eyes staring intensely at her kept appearing, she shake her head trying to blow off the image and quickly got in her pajamas, she covered herself with the sheets looking at the ceiling, her eyes started closing and she felt tired, she tried to get into a softer position to sleep when she noticed her hand was grabbing unconsciously tight her arm, just over the place where Troy had made skin contact for the first time ever… she quickly released her arm and shake the strange pulsating feeling off her skin, still avoiding the uncomfortable situation she just had gotten herself into, she couldn't be weak now that she had what she wanted…. someone to fight with.


	6. You want war? You must know I play dirty

"Troy! Troy!" Collin and Trevor yelled desperately running up the stairs

"Huh?" Troy asked waking up from the sofa he was sleeping in "What happened?"

"Troy, we need another player! Will you play with us?" Trevor said standing next to the couch and looking down at him

"Pleaseeeee?" Collin ended with a pout and his pale blue eyes wide opened

"I don't think so, kids" He said trying to get back to sleep, but then an idea crossed his mind "But I guess you could ask someone else to play" He paused "Someone like Gabby"

"Yay! Let's ask her" Collin shouted and they disappeared down the stairs, Troy mentally congratulated himself, if Gabriella wanted war, she was going to have it, even at 7:30 in the morning

Troy got out of the sofa and walked towards the stairs as the kids ran through the dining room to find Gabriella sleeping in the living room

"Do you think we should wake her up?" Troy heard Trevor ask, he kept walking downstairs and sat in a chair in the dining room, he had the perfect view of the scene from there

"Maybe she'll get mad" Collin responded standing in front of Trevor, with Gabriella sleeping between them, they looked down at her in confusion "But we need another player"

"Ok, let's do it" Trevor said and they leaned their heads over her, Troy kept staring at her, he had to admit she was gorgeous, she looked amazing while she slept and he couldn't deny he was totally zoned out in her, then, Collin lowered his finger and started pressing it against her bare shoulder… No answer… Trevor did the same against her other shoulder… No answer….

"Gabby?" Collin asked moving his finger to her cheek and pocking it… No answer

"Hey?" Trevor said louder pocking her other cheek… No answer

"Try with some water" Troy helped out from the table, looking at her sleeping form and giggling a little, he knew she was going to get so mad

"Right!" They said really nervous and grabbed a glass that was over the living room's table; they stood there, looking at her for a few seconds and then Collin started pouring the water over her face

Gabriella was sleeping, not actually dreaming about anything when something cold woke her up with a panic attack, a scream emerged from her throat as she lifted her head roughly from the pillow and sat on the sofa with a hand over her almost exploded heart

"What the F…?" She silenced herself before using an inappropriate word in front of the two guilty-looking boys

"You're alive!" Collin shouted hiding the empty glass behind his back

"And we're so dead" Trevor whispered back as he stared at Gabriella's angry look and they started running through the open glass door and disappeared next to the pool

"Aaarggghhh!" Gabriella groaned standing up from the couch furiously to find Troy laughing and staring at her, dressed only in his boxers; she couldn't avoid staring at him too, there was something about him that caught her attention, something that she didn't want to admit

"You have really heavy sleep" He added mockingly smiling at her

"Shut up" She said grabbing the cereal box that was in front of him "I know you planed it" She frowned and walked inside the kitchen to grab the milk, she opened the fridge when she felt a muscular chest pressed against her back, she sighed at the sudden contact

"I believe that I'm winning" He whispered huskily against the back of her ear, sending a shiver down her spine

"You're not winning" She stated returning the milk to the fridge and closing the door to turn around and look at him "You're just not loosing yet" She said putting the cereal box in a table next to the fridge, she decided she was not hungry enough to have breakfast

"You know, I find interesting that girly cruel behavior of yours" Troy said smiling at her as he got closer

"Let me tell you something-" She started lifting her finger to point at him

"No, let me" He interrupted lowering her finger with his hand and got closer to her, literally pressing her against the table, his bare chest pushing hers; a few seconds passed as their eyes connected and they got momentary trapped in each other's gasp "If I didn't know you would slap me directly to the hospital, I would so kiss you right now" He said smiling really close to her lips

"Drooling over me won't help you win this" Gabriella stated smirking at him, she couldn't believe he had just said that, and she had just figured out how to use it against him "All guys have the same weakness when it has to be with women" She whispered sexily in his ear standing on her toes and making obvious the pressure she applied with her breasts against his chest, he groaned and she walked away, he couldn't believe the effect she had on him

Almost three hours later, Troy was sitting in the edge of the pool, the kids played happily splashing water at each other while he stared directly at one spot exactly in front of him; He had been looking at Gabriella sleeping only in her bikini and sitting on a chair at least for the past hour and a half, he already knew that he was falling for her, everything that she did was perfect for him, every fight that they had incremented his attraction towards her, he knew he hadn't gotten too much time to know her, but he was decided to keep playing her game, he was going to bug her, make her mad, turn her crazy until she gave him a chance to show her who he really was, he wasn't going to quit, he needed her to understand how much he cared for her, and the only way to do it, was to play as she wanted him to do it: dirty

He smiled at himself and jumped into the pool with all the kids, without taking his eyes off her he crossed the pool and leaned his arms on the edge of the pool, lifting a hand full of water and throwing it at her

"Fuck, Troy, you again?" She said looking angrily at him and taking off her glasses "Why do you enjoy splashing me stuff?"

"I just thought you needed to refresh, you're kind of turning red" He said smiling and looked up at her, she stood up and walked the other way, he got out of the pool and followed her "Why do you always run away from me?" He said catching up with her

"I just feel like doing it" She said stopping in front of a basketball court she had not seen before and a Jacuzzi on the back of the kitchen

"I guess that's ok" He said walking over to the court and grabbing a basketball that was lying on the floor "I would ask you to play, but I already know the answer" He said throwing the ball and making a hoop, she stood there just looking at him

"So you play basketball" She guessed walking around the court

"It's one of the reasons of my life" He said stopping and looking at her "What are yours?"

"My reasons?" She asked and he nodded "Well, I guess they are: reading, horseback riding and water skiing" She smiled, it was the first time someone asked her for that, she was impressed to find out that Troy wasn't the person she thought, he really was different "What are your other reasons?" She wondered

"Mmm they probably are: pizza, outdoor rock climbing and writing" He stated throwing another hoop "Oh, and more recently, splashing you it's one of them too" He smiled and she did too, she was really starting to change her mind about him

"I noticed" She said and walked inside the court to get next to him "I will never be able to shoot a basket" She stated grabbing the ball from his hands and throwing it at the hoop, obviously failing, he caught the ball in the air

"I could help you, well, if you want" He said handing her the ball, she took it smiling and nodding

"Ok" She said grabbing the ball tight with both her hands; it was unbelievable how much he cared for her, she smiled at herself, there was a warm feeling in her heart, but she wasn't able to admit what it was, the denial made her confident enough to keep being mean to him

Troy walked behind of her as she turned her head to look at him, he positioned his arms over hers lifting the ball, his chest once again against her back and his head next to hers

"Grab it like this" He whispered in the back of her ear while moving her hands with his over the ball "Perfect… emm" He stammered as they stood still for some seconds, just feeling each other; she turned around her head and looked at him, their eyes connected and they leaned in "Now, emm you could…look directly to the hoop… and-" He whispered knowing that she wasn't going to look at the hoop, he made his mind and got closer, he was decided to kiss her when something popped their bubble and they were forced to separate from the almost hug and kiss they were in

"Troy, your sister needs you to help carrying some bags-" Started Nick reaching them and then looking at their position "Were you two-"

"Ok, let's go Nick" He interrupted him before he completed the question that was obviously going to be uncomfortable for them; he let go off her hands and took a step back from her body, walking over to Nick; she lowered the ball and looked at them "You'll have to help me carrying that bags because you're the oldest of your cousins" Troy stated grabbing his shoulder and guiding him to the house

Gabriella stood there until they got into the house, she couldn't stop thinking in what just had happened, she was totally sure Troy was trying to kiss her, but the question was: Would she have kissed him back?

"No, of course not, it's impossible" She talked to herself in the lonely court, she was just playing along, or at least she thought she was playing along, there was no way someone like her would ever like someone like him "I was just fooling him around" She stated trying to convince herself of that "He's so falling for me, I'm just bugging him, seducing him, just like I wanted to" She said to herself letting the ball down and walking over to the pool "The only way to keep this war up is playing along, and that's the way to turn a guy crazy: seduction, that's the only dirty way to do it" She finally talked to no one as she walked and got into the pool full of kids, totally disposed to play something with them in order to clear her mind a little off those blue eyes that were chasing her without her acceptance; maybe she got one thing right: Troy was falling for her, even when she wasn't able to admit, not even to herself, that there was slightly probable that she could be falling for him too…


	7. Go camp outside like the normal kids do!

The afternoon that day went by slowly as Gabriella forced herself to deny what she felt, the swimming pool games the kids organized made her tired early, so as soon as dinner ended she immediately decided to go to sleep

"Goodnight mom" She said as she finished putting her pajamas in her mom's room and walked out to sleep downstairs, she was keeping her luggage in her mom's room because she had no room at all

"Goodnight dear" Her mom responded as Gabriella left the room and closed the door behind her

She quickly ran downstairs and into the kitchen, looking for something to drink before bed, but the fridge seemed to be empty

"Fuck" She whispered to herself getting a little mad "There's not even milk for breakfast" She added and turned around to go back to the living room when she almost crashed against someone

"Do you talk out loud to yourself?" Troy asked smiling and making her blush a little

"Do you enjoy getting in people's way when they're walking?" She sarcastically shot back trying to avoid eye contact

"Not really, just when it's you" He responded and smiled at her

With a groan and an eye-roll she kept walking and disappeared through the door, totally ignoring his answer. Troy stood there looking at her, she walked off and he couldn't help but stare, she was really beautiful and he was obviously drooling over her; what was hard was that she knew it, she knew he was crushing on her, and that was why she acted like that, she enjoyed being mean to him

"Troy!" A voice called from upstairs taking Gabriella off his mind for just a second "Come here!" His sister's voice kept saying as he climbed up the stairs

"What?" He asked going up and meeting her

"Would you mind to sleep downstairs?" She said with a bunch of kids standing behind her "The kids are going to camp here" She ended

"Here? Inside?" Kristeen nodded "Ok sure" He said as he imagined himself sleeping next to Gabriella in a tiny couch, he smiled and turned around to walk down again

After the yells and screams of the kids who started preparing their tents, Troy reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Gabriella preparing her bed

"Hey" He said kindly

"What are you doing here?" She said looking at him

"I have to sleep here" He explained "There's a camp over my old bed"

After a lot of arguing from her, she decided to bring more sheets and allow him to sleep there; the couches they were sleeping in were exactly one in front of the other

"Thanks for letting me sleep here" He said looking at the ceiling as he laid down

"I'm not glad" She said a bit annoyed something that was becoming usual in her when she was around him "Why can't they just camp outside and leave me alone" She groaned sitting on the coach

"Calm down, I promise I'll be a good roommate" He joked and smiled, without taking his eyes off the ceiling, she laughed and he turned around to look at her "Wow, you laugh" He started earning a tough look from her "It's the first time I see you laughing"

"Well, you should do funnier things" She said changing her position to look at him

"Now I will" He said smiling, but then tried to change the subject to avoid the uncomfortable silence "So… you do water ski?" He asked starting a new topic based on what she had told him earlier at the basketball court

"Huh? ... Oh, yeah I do" She said carelessly

"I tried once… and gave up" He commented making a courage expression "It's hard" She laughed at him

"It's not that hard" She kept laughing "You're such a girl"

"I'm not!" He laughed too "You can get killed doing it, look" He said showing her a tiny scar in his wrist "That's why I gave up"

"You're a chicken!" She said and grabbed all her hair to show him her neck; just below her ear "Look at that, and I kept trying" She said pointing at a bigger scar with her finger

"God! That's courage" He said leaning over to look "You amaze me, how can you be so strong?" He asked locking his eyes on hers

"It's a way of survival" She semi-whispered close to him "It took my mind away from everything when my dad died"

"I'm sorry" He said sitting over his coach again

"Don't worry" She added "Let's just not talk about that"

"Ok sure" He said lying back again "What do you want to talk about?" Was the first question of many more, they started talking about all the topics that can be imagined, they laughed, whispered and stood silent, they looked at the ceiling and at each other; Gabriella couldn't believe this was the same guy she decided spontaneously to hate… they had so much in common; he was sweet, tender and they agreed in almost everything, but she, as always, had to see everything of that as a bad thing, she was programmed to hate him, whatever it took… and the fight popped out of nowhere

"Stop that!" She argued and turned around trying to sleep, near four in the morning

"What's wrong with you?" He argued back for the first time "I cannot tell you anything nice because you argue, do you want me to be rude or what?"

"I just don't like that!" She frowned still with her back turned to him

"Ok sure!" He said turning too "This is like fighting with a six-years-old, you don't like anything!" And with that, the conversation ended, Troy was really confused, one part of himself told him to ran away, but the other one found that behavior attractive and cute; teenagers were really weird, nothing was good; sometimes she talked with him and they got along great, but then it was like if she remembered she had to be mean and she started fighting for everything! He didn't even know what was right or wrong to say

Luckily for her, Troy was really patient, and was really in love, enough to stand all her mood changes with one hope: that she made up her mind and he could tell her what he felt

They both slept for nearly 5 hours before Kristeen decided to wake Troy up to buy some milk and bread

"Troy?"

"Oh man" He said throwing a pillow at his sister "Let me sleep"

"Troy, you have to go and buy something for breakfast" She said and pushed him until he fell down to the floor; Troy opened his eyes and saw Kristeen

"Why me?" He said

"You have a bike and everyone else is asleep" She said putting some dollars over his hand and walking upstairs again; Troy groaned and got up, he saw Gabriella sleeping in the coach next to his and smiled, she was really pretty; even when she got mad, like last night, she looked incredibly adorable and sexy; he put the money in his pocket and walked to the door without thinking in nothing else, just seeing Gabriella had made his day perfect, even when he knew she 'hated' him, she was confused, she enjoyed yelling and she was mad at him, she was amazing

With everything that on mind he put on his shoes and (shirtless) grabbed the bike and directed himself towards the little store located a few blocks away…


	8. Guilt, denial and some minor injuries

**Please, coment, I want to read what you think about it!**

Gabriella opened her eyes near ten minutes passed nine, she looked outside; the day was warm and sunny, but the entire floor was wet, signal of raining during the night. Then she remembered she had been talking (and mostly fighting) with Troy, maybe that was why she hadn't noticed the rain… but, Troy?

"Troy?" She whispered to herself waking up and rubbing her eyes, but the house seemed empty. She got up the sofa and walked over the kitchen, empty; she walked upstairs and saw all the doors and the tents closed, the kids and adults were probably still sleeping, but where the hell was Troy?

Gabriella walked downstairs and then outside, there was no one in the pool or the fields-

"Gabby!" Her mom's voice was heard from the stairs "Good morning dear" She said reaching her

"Hi mom" She responded still looking for Troy

"Hi Gabs, Hi Marie" Said Kristeen going down the stairs too

"Hey Kristy" Gabriella said walking to the kitchen "Wanna have some breakfast?" She added looking at them

"Oh sure, but let's wait a little, Troy should be back any second" Kristeen said sitting in a tiny chair

"Where did he go?" Maria asked at the same time Gabriella thought the question

"He's buying some bread and milk" She answered and then a noise was heard in the front door "Oh that should be him" She said as Maria and her stood up and walked to the door

Gabriella stood still in the kitchen; she remembered she was mad at him, but why? She tried to remember… Oh right, he started flirting at her and she decided to get pissed and yell, and then he yelled back and again until she fell asleep… well, it didn't matter how stupid the reason was, she wouldn't get over it so easily

She was in the middle of her thoughts when a scream made her react; it came from the front door

"Troy, what happened?" Kristeen yelled and panicked as her mom ran towards her to help

"My God!" She heard her mom say, but she didn't know why they were yelling

Gabriella walked over there but the two panicked women blocked her view… she stared getting scared too, what had happened? In that second a few more grownups ran down the stairs to see what was happening, they must have heard the noise and the yell

"What happened?" Alex said still waking up and walking towards the crowd

"I sent Troy to buy some stuff in the bike and he fell down" Kristeen explained and moved a bit

"I didn't fall down" She heard Troy say for the first time "A car hit me and then I fell down a hill" He explained as they finally moved to show the injuries

Gabriella almost fainted as she saw Troy's chest, it was like if a bunch of raccoons had just attacked him, it was totally red and bloody, the scratches were deep and long all over his left shoulder, and his leg had a big bleeding cut near the knee

Her heart was beating hard and fast as everyone tried to help guiding Troy to a room upstairs, where they could put some bandages on him and try to avoid the sun (in order to prevent a scar)

It all happened to fast, the kids quickly ran down the stairs talking and asking about Troy's injuries, yelling and walking around like kids normally do, but she was still frozen in the same place; the picture of Troy bleeding and being hurt was shocking for her and she couldn't figure out why she cared so much

Gabriella finally walked towards the coach and sat there for some minutes, she was disposed to clear all her thoughts and assume what she felt…. Ok, maybe he was sort of cute; and maybe she had taken the wrong attitude towards him when she met him; maybe he deserved another chance, and maybe he wasn't who she had to blame about everything; maybe he wasn't guilty and she was acting like a bitch just because she wanted to… Ok, not maybe, he was really cute… he was hot, and she had decided not to see it; maybe she had sort of a tiny feeling for him, and that is why she acted like that… Gabriella held her head with her hands in confusion, it was impossible she hadn't noticed it before, she was so stupid!

He had been so nice to her and she had played with him just because she was blinded by stupidity! Gabriella knew she had to do something, she cared for him a lot; that was why she had almost cried when she saw him in pain, but…. Who could she ask for an advice?

She stood up and walked toward a group of kids wondering if someone was old enough to understand her

"Maddie?" She called still doubting about asking her, but she had to talk to someone and her mom was not an option

"What happened?" Maddie said walking over to her, seeming really concerned, like if her problems were written over her forehead

"I have to talk to you" Gabriella started sitting down, trying to get all Maddie's attention "I need your point of view"

"Go on" Maddie pointed "About what?"

"Well, do you think Troy likes me?" She asked a little nervous, and feeling dumb asking her 7-years-old cousin about it

"Do you mean in a crush way?" Gabriella nodded "Yes, he obviously likes you and you obviously like him back" Maddie ended, Gabriella's eyes widened

"Why do you think I like him back?" She said a little confused

"Nick saw you guys ALMOST making out by the court" Maddie explained "He told me, you always look at each other when you go around, and you are about to cry"

"You think?" Gabriella said still confused, but her cousin was right, she was obviously crushing on Troy and denying it

"Why don't you talk to him? He will be fine" Maddie said

"I will" Gabriella breathed out and stood up "But be quiet, I've never told you this" She adverted and ran up the stairs

She looked for Cole and Kristeen's room, the door was closed so she knocked and waited

"Come in" Troy said from inside and Gabriella opened the door to walk in

"Hi" She said walking towards the bed and reaching it

"This is a surprise" He stated lifting himself to sit over the bed

"Yeah, I know" She said sitting over the edge of the bed "I had to see you"

"Why?" Troy asked still surprised

"I don't really know" She said with tears forming in her eyes "I'm feeling something" She stated looking up, trying her tears to disappear

"Like what?" He wondered, it was the first time she seemed weak in front of him

"I needed to know if you were alright" Gabriella said in a low voice, like if that was a huge confession

"I doubt you cared for me" He said looking at her "Since the moment I met you, you kept being mean to me; I can't understand why you say this now"

"I was surprised too, but I got worried" She said with a shaky voice, forcing herself not to cry

"I don't believe you" Troy said trying to make a tear roll down her cheek, he knew that was the only way to talk to her without fighting… but once again, she overreacted and got angry

"You see, Troy?" She said standing from the bed "That's why it's hard for me to talk to you about important stuff, you keep playing around" She yelled walking to the door and turned around to show a tear rolling down her cheek "I thought you cared, but you cannot understand when things are important to other people" She ended turning around again and storming out of the room

Troy was sitting there, without a single idea about what had just happened… when he thought he had finally reached a point of confidence between them, he messed up

Gabriella, in the other side, was sitting outside the house next to the hot tub with her back against the wall, her head hanged back as she stared at the clouds and cried, the tears rolled uncontrollably down her cheeks and she sobbed; it was incredible, she had just figured out that she cared about Troy and he turned his back to her, she didn't even like him that much, why was she crying then? She didn't even like him at all! She tried to convince herself… but if she didn't like him… why was she feeling that way? ... Maybe, just maybe…

"Maybe I feel something for him" She whispered to herself, but then shake her head "there's no way" She denied one more time, trying to use it as a shield against heart-breaking…


	9. You were stupid enough to fall of a bike

**This one is a little mean, but I know you'll love it (it's one of my favourites)**

"Gabby!" A voice called near one hour later of that uncomfortable moment, and she still was sitting against that wall

"What, mom?" She yelled from there, got up and walked towards the glass door, there was a group of people standing there and her mom walked to her

"We're going over to a fantastic museum near here" She commented her daughter "And I need you to do something"

"Babysitting?" She asked kind of bored, but her mom said no with her head

"No, Stephan's doing it" Maria said as Gabriella looked towards the group and found out that he was the only adult who wasn't going "I need you to change Troy's bandages" She ended

"There's no way I'm doing that" Gabriella almost yelled looking angrily at her mom

"Please Gabby" Maria pleaded "We're running late and that's important, you have to do it now"

"Why don't you ask Stephan to do it?" She tried to get out

"He doesn't know how to do that! Gabby, please" Her mom begged handing her the first aid kit

"Ok" She mumbled under her breath as everyone went out the front door and she stood there with the kit, it was impossible, she had her eyes red and puffy and now she had to appear like that in Troy's room, letting him see how much she had cried…

"Aaarggghhh" She groaned out loud and walked upstairs, she knew she had to do it anyway

She reached the door and knocked once again

"Come in" Troy repeated and she walked inside the room

"I'm here only to change your bandages, and just because my mom made me do it, I do not pretend to forget about what you said" She stated and reached the bed

"Well, sorry about that" He said standing from the bed carefully and taking off his shirt

"My God!" She whispered to herself looking at his chest, it had twice the blood it had that morning and the scratches were deeper than she remembered

"Now tell me what to do" He said standing there only dressed in his boxers, with a huge white bandage over his knee; Gabriella pointed the bed and he lay down, she quickly took off his bandage and started cleaning the blood

"Does this hurt?" She asked cleaning his knee

"No, that one is the less painful" He pointed as she covered it in a new bandage and switched her position over the bed to clean his chest, but as soon she touched it with the liquid, Troy almost cried out in pain

"Fuck!" He yelled grabbing the edge of the bed with his hand and holding it tight

"Is it too painful?" She asked looking at him twist his body and groan, he nodded and she tried one more time

"Stop that! It's burning too bad" He yelled

"Ok, Troy, stop being a baby" She said nagging him "I will keep cleaning this and you will stop shouting, ok?" She started cleaning once again and he moved side to side and kept yelling; Gabriella grabbed his head with her hand and turned it to look at her "Stop shouting! You're like a little girl, I have to keep cleaning this and I don't care about how much it hurts, I just have to finish"

"Were you crying?" Troy asked staring at her, suddenly, all the pain disappeared and he just wanted her to stay there

"No" She said turning her head and looking down at his chest, avoiding looking directly to him; she put the liquid over his chest again

"Please, I'm begging you, stop that" He shouted and she felt a bit guilty, looking at him suffering so much was making her weak again, she knew he had meant what he said earlier, but she had to finish that and then she could get away from him

"Troy, look at me" She said moving his head with her hand in his chin "Stop yelling, it's almost over" She said as she stared in his eyes, she wanted him to stop suffering, but she was so mad and confused that she couldn't think clear

Troy stared back at her eyes and saw the red marks that proved she was crying, they were so close that he felt her breathing as her hand let go of his chin, she blinked; They were lost in each other eyes and a sudden urge came to his mind: He had to kiss her

He doubted but then he realized she was going to turn around and leave in any second, he couldn't let that happen, not now that he knew she had cried her eyes out for him; he had only one second to make a decision and move… and he did

Everything stopped moving for less than a second, but it seemed to be more than that; Troy moved his head forward and finally closed the gap between them; his lips stood still for a moment, just feeling hers against him, and then brushed slowly over her mouth, making her do the same to allow his tongue to get in

Troy smiled into the kiss as his hands grabbed the sides of her body and hers reached the back of his neck to grab his hair

Gabriella's mind was lost, her eyes were closed and her lips had a brain of their own, when just a few seconds had passed from the kiss, Gabriella seemed to remember everything Troy had washed away with his mind-blowing lips; her thoughts fell in order and she suddenly backed up

They stared at each other for some moments; Troy's smile was the biggest she had seen, but her confusion reached no limits… Wait a second… She was mad at him… And then, after a long pause, she threw her hand at him and slapped his cheek, without saying anything

"Do I deserve to be slapped after that?" He joked holding his face with his hand

"I'm still mad at you!" She yelled the first thing that appeared in her mind and stood up quickly, turning around and walking to the door

"C'mon!" He tried to say but she stormed out and slammed the door, he smiled and stared at anywhere

They had finally kissed, even if she had almost killed him and ran away… He had kissed her, and she kissed him back… the rest of the pieces would fit sooner or later, but that was all he needed to know

He sat there with the first aid kit opened over the bed, a big bandage covering his knee and a huge burning sensation in his incomplete-cleaned chest, but he couldn't care less….


	10. Games, denial & lots more of dirty play

**Mmmm... Please comment! I want to hear what you have to say! This one is really good, I'm prud of it, and from here till the end: Mature Readers Only!**

The noon sun was heating fast and Troy was staring outside the window, he had been at least two hours there without moving, but he needed to go outside, he needed to take some sun and get inside the pool, being locked because of the scratches across his chest in summer wasn't nice at all

He grabbed the sunscreen and poured it over his hands to cover his chest, during the two hours he had been locked, the scratches seemed to disappear slowly, or at least the blood wasn't as showy as before, so he thought he could go outside without problem, he had to enjoy the rest of the afternoon looking at the beautiful girl that was driving him crazy

After slipping in his swimming suit and skipping downstairs, Troy reached the pool; Gabriella was standing next to it looking at some game the kids were playing

"Hey" He said and she turned around to stare at him

"You shouldn't be here, you're hurt" She whispered getting her eyes off him

"So you do care for me" He added smiling at her, even when she wasn't looking at him

"Go away" She said trying to walk towards the pool to avoid him, but he reached her arm making her turn around

"C'mon Gabs" He started "Please, tell me what's wrong, we both know we like each other" She doubted for a second staring at his eyes

"I think you like me, but I don't like you at all" She finally said, but it didn't sound any convincing

"I can see you looking at my lips, and my chest" He stated trying to make her confess, but she seemed to want war, once again

"I believe you're the one who is looking at me" She said getting closer "But you'll never be able to have me"

"I admit it" Troy said getting closer too "I cannot stop looking at you, you're terribly sexy"

Gabriella was surprised, but tried not to show it, she suddenly felt the need of flirting with him, she had to seduce him

"Really?" She said standing on her toes to get closer to his mouth without touching it "Will you be able to control yourself after this?" He smiled

"After what?" He wondered trying to reach her lips, but she backed up and turned around her body quickly to walk away, she moved her hips side to side while walking and then, when he less expected, she leaned forward to grab her flip flops showing her ass to him, who stared at her with his mouth hanging opened. She turned her head and looked at him, he bit his lower lip hard and smiled at her

"Game on" He said "But it's not that easy to seduce me"

"Yeah, right" She sarcastically said sitting in a chair next to the pool and grabbing the tanning oil

Troy turned around smiling and walked to the other side of the pool, sitting exactly in front of her to have a perfect view

Gabriella stared at him while rubbing every single part of her body with the oil, slowly and sexier than ever, his inside groaned while he stared, her hands touched every part, even parts she was not supposed to touch while rubbing oil, his torture continued as he wished he could be the one rubbing oil on her

An hour passed and he was inside the pool looking at her standing in front of him, they were playing something like basket ball in water just because the kids wanted, and he played just because Gabriella dared him, and he wasn't going to say no; Somehow he knew that losing wasn't an option, so he tried to take the ball out of her hands and succeeded, throwing it at Nick who was waiting to score

The guys yelled and she looked at him "Ok, maybe you are quicker, but I have other techniques" She stated, but he didn't take it seriously until he was standing with the ball in his hands and she crashed her chest with his back "You should give me the ball" She said

"_That_ is not enough to distract me" He said still getting a little distracted

"Oh, no? And how about this?" She said in the back of his ear reaching lower with one hand

"What are you- no, wait, you shouldn't-" He tried to say as her hand started going down without stopping touching his chest until it arrived to his shorts "Whoa!" He almost jumped as he realized she was going really far

"Ha!" She yelled grabbing the ball with her free hand and jumping back, throwing it at Emma, who waited behind her

"Ok, that wasn't fair" He murmured to her as Emma and Maddie scored a point

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize I was touching your weak point" She said getting closer

"That's not my weak point" He said "You should stop being so complicated, I don't even know what you want anymore, I-"

"Kids! Time to eat, get inside!" Kristeen interrupted yelling from the door and all the kids ran immediately out the pool, the sunlight started fading and they looked at each other

"Seriously, I don't know what you want" Troy tried to continue, but she turned around and walked towards the pool stairs

"You'll never know" She said walking and then turned around a little to look at him "Try guessing" She ended running inside the house as he still stared at her body and smiled

The kids' table was a mess and dinner was hot dog, it was like if everyone was trying to make his life impossible… why? Because Gabriella found out that he was staring at her and she started eating slow….really slow as she stared back at him

"Stop it!" He mouthed at her, who sat in front of him

"Stop what?" She asked grinning "Is it _affecting_ you?" She asked taking another sexy bite. He groaned and tried hard to look away, but his eyes were glued to her mouth. Dinnertime went by slowly, especially when she slid her bare foot forward and placed it exactly over his shorts

"God, are you crazy?" He whispered feeling how she massaged eagerly his member, but she just smiled and kept bitting slowly her hot dog

After a lot of deep breaths and trying not to touch himself, dinner finally ended, he took the dishes to the sink and then took out the trash, but when he went back to the kitchen Gabriella wasn't there

"Maddie, have you seen Gabriella?" He asked needing to talk to her

"She went outside" Maddie answered suspiciously and he walked through the door immediately, he didn't even know why was he looking for her, but he needed to know what the hell was up, she acted so weird she confused him, sometimes she was mad and hated him, sometimes she was flirty and still hated him, but then she acted weak and cried… what did he have to believe? Should he make a move or ran away? He walked next to the pool and finally saw her, she was inside of the Jacuzzi, her head leaning back… he mentally drooled and walked towards her.

She was totally relaxed then, finally, after all that crazy day, she looked at the dark blue sky above her and floated, leaning her head back against the edge of the Jacuzzi and thinking in absolutely nothing, her eyes started closing a bit, and then all her senses were disconnected, the only sound was the night, the only feeling was the water running over her body, and the only smell was… it was something she had already smelled, something familiar… or someone familiar; she was decided to ignore it when a splash sound that came with water drops hitting her face woke her up from her state, she opened her eyes to find the owner of that awesome smell sitting beside her on the hot tub

"This is the third time I tell you, Troy" She said getting suddenly angry and cleaning the drops off her face "Why do you keep splashing me?"

"I guess it's my hobbie" He said smiling as always, his perfect tooth shining in the dark color of the night, he stared at her for a second before she tried to get up from the Jacuzzi "No, wait" He said grabbing her arm making her stop and look at him

"What?" She asked sitting again in her position, his hand still on her arm and her eyes still on his, he didn't move for a while, just looked at her "What, Troy? What happened?" She asked noticing he was zoned out, but he was focused on staring at her and no more "Troy! Stop staring!" She kept arguing at him as he didn't respond "Hey! If you're saying something, just say it now!" She almost yelled and tried to stand up again when Troy finally reacted and pulled her down by her arm and placed his lips on hers…

**Comment what you think could happen next, let's see who guesses what I wrote! Thanks for reading!**


	11. Hottub fun and some serious realizations

**Ok, here we go...**

"_Hey! If you're saying something, just say it now!" She almost yelled and tried to stand up __again when Troy finally reacted, pulled her down by her arm and placed his lips on hers…_

Gabriella couldn't believe it, he was doing it again, his lips barely touched hers when she reacted and, without wanting it or knowing why, she leaned a bit forward and placed her mouth against his with strength, Troy quickly parted his lips and brushed them on hers as she did the same totally lost in the feeling; she had her eyes shut closed when she felt his tongue start massaging hers inside her mouth; she didn't even realized what she was doing, she couldn't be kissing someone she was sure she disliked, or at least someone she thought she disliked, because she wasn't even sure of anything in that moment, even when every part of her body told her to back up, there was something, some feeling she wasn't able to discover yet, that didn't let her, something strange was holding her there, kissing Troy with all the passion she had, grabbing his neck from behind and pulling herself on top of him to feel him closer, making him smile into the kiss as much as she was while she climbed over him, full of passion and need

His hands were placed over her bare waist under the water, reaching down to grab her ass and using his arms to lift her and place her in his lap, the passionate kiss made them urge for each other, devouring their mouths as if that was their only chance to touch each other; finally, the ideas started organizing in Gabriella's head, making her pull out of the kiss and back up suddenly, leaving the two of them breathing hard and looking awkwardly at the other

"What the hell were you thinking?" She yelled throwing her hand at his face and slapping him with strength one more time, he grabbed his cheek

"I'm getting tired of the slapping" He said "And if I have to answer, _you_ were kissing me too"

She stood silent

"As I was saying, I'm not able to decipher what you feel, and now I don't even know if you are" He said honestly "Are you?"

"That's not _your_ problem" She said angrily getting up

"But it´s yours" He finally said as she walked off and got inside the house

He groaned in the dark and stood up to walk through the kitchen door, that way he could climb up the stairs without having to see her

Troy was looking at the ceiling without even blinking, he couldn't believe he had crushed on a girl so quickly and she had turned him down as easily as Gabriella did, this was maybe the first time a girl rejected him in so many ways...

He chuckled a little, he used to look at the life events always by their good side, but this time it was getting complicated… Two kisses and two slaps, that was clearly a record, but deep inside he wished that the real reason she acted like that was anything but what she showed when she was with him…

Troy looked at the stairs and smiled a little, but something inside of him was telling that his smile was more of sadness than hope; he closed his eyes and tried to remember the feeling of Gabriella's lips over his own and before he noticed, he fell asleep

Gabriella lied in the couch staring at the ceiling… She was really confused… _"I'm not able to decipher what you feel, and now I don't even know if you are" _He said before, and he was right… she wasn't able to decipher what she felt and he was paying for her doubt

Was there a slight possibility that she had just a tiny crush on him? Because nothing like that had ever happened to her, she knew this was the first time she felt that for someone… and maybe she was scared of feeling like that

"There's no way I'm crushing on Troy" She whispered to herself for the millionth time that night, but that didn't stop the memories from appearing in her head

That was probably the best kiss she had ever shared in her entire life… but… it was Troy

Then she remembered something her dad taught her when she was a little girl, some strategy to make a decision

"That's it, if that's not the way to find a solution then I give up" She promised to herself sitting straight on the couch and grabbing a piece of paper from the table

She wrote down: PRO in the left corner and AGAINST in the right corner of the sheet

"Ok, let's see" She said biting the pen, then rushed to write '_CUTE'_ in the left column

After more than half an hour the paper could read:

PRO

CUTE!

HOT

Sweet

Blond

Great kisser

Awesome smile

Honest

Unique

He cares for me and for everyone around him

He's awesome with kids

He loves exercise

He's not a jerk

AGAINST:

A little clumsy (not totally a bad thing, I find that cute)

Nothing…

"Oh My God…" She said looking the paper in disbelief "He's perfect"

Then she wrote down 'Perfect' in the right column but then crossed it out, that's not a bad thing;

"I cannot believe I ruined a perfect relationship with an amazingly perfect guy just because I… I don't even know why" She continued talking to herself and felt her eyes starts filling with burning hot tears

The love of her life was upstairs thinking she was just some annoying little girl and she couldn't do anything to change that now, the tears kept sliding down her cheeks

"Why couldn't you see that before?" She asked to herself "You're totally in love with Troy, and there's nothing to do about it"

She lied down on the couch and tried to sleep, but it seemed to be impossible to close her eyes, the words kept flying around her head

"_He obviously likes you and you obviously like him back"_ Maddie had answered a few days ago… maybe she was right… ok, who was she kidding? Maddie was right, totally right

Gabriella stood up, there was no way she could fall asleep now, but what was she going to do then? She silently prayed she knew what to do about her feelings now that she knew she had acted like a fool during the whole trip…


	12. Cold rain, warm milk and hot insomnia

**I hope this one justifies all the others... If you like it, please let me know :)**

Troy opened his eyes when he heard raining outside the window; he looked at his watch, 2:53 am and he couldn't sleep anymore, he stared outside the window and suddenly had a craving for something to drink

Silently he stood up and walked downstairs directly into the kitchen, he opened the fridge and grabbed the milk; when he was taking the glass of milk out of the microwave he noticed something that made him smile

Outside the kitchen's window, Gabriella was sitting with her feet inside of the Jacuzzi, and she was holding in her hand a half-empty glass of milk

"Unbelievable" Troy whispered to himself staring at his own glass of milk, he smiled and walked directly towards the door in the living room, reaching her under the rain in no time "Seems like we were thinking the same" He said sitting next to her and lifting his glass

"Troy, I-"

"Cheers" He interrupted touching her glass with his and looking directly into her puffy red eyes "Even though I think you look really cute, I'm sure you look better when you're not crying" He said reaching further with his hand and cleaning the tears off her cheeks with his thumb

She stood silent and he did too for some minutes, just staring at each other, but then she lowered her head and looked at her glass

"I'm sorry" She said looking up at him again "You have been so nice to me and I've been acting like a-"

"Gabs, you don't have to apologize" He said cutting her off again and smiling wide, he couldn't believe she was actually apologizing, he stood up and held out his hand for help, waiting for her to grab it "But it's raining, you know that, right?" She smiled and nodded grabbing his hand and standing up too, but when their hands were supposed to separate, they didn't, their eyes locked and Troy quickly moved forward to crash his lips on hers with need

This kiss was absolutely different from the others they'd shared, this one was better, it was full of happiness, full of succeed and it was sweet and tender, they had finally kissed without fighting

Gabriella's hands grabbed his neck and his pulled her closer by her waist, moving fast to grab her damp wet hair, finally the need of air broke them apart, nothing could be more perfect

"Hmm, I liked this one more than the other two" He said still holding her "Well, maybe because there was no slap this time"

"That doesn't mean that I like you now, ok?" She joked and raised herself to touch her nose with his and then place a light kiss over his lips "Ok, maybe I do like you, but just a little"

"That's weird, because I could have sworn that I had finally succeeded getting in your good side" He added without letting go of her bare waist, in this moment he knew that everything he had done to make her like him was worth it "Because I like you too, so much"

"It's a lot harder than that" She mocked and then bit her lip staring up at him

"Ok, Gabs, how the hell can you be so sexy?" He said grabbing her hand and pulling her even closer to kiss her again, she kissed back this time knowing that _this_ was everything she wanted, accepting that Troy was the perfect guy for her, and don't letting anything distract her from this amazing feeling

Then the rain started pouring faster and a thunder broke the quiet of the night making Gabriella jump in scare braking apart from Troy

"Oh Fuck!" She yelled pressing her hand against her chest to feel her heart; Troy laughed standing at her side without letting go of her other hand "I almost get a heart attack!" She said staring at the sky in disbelief "Thanks a lot Zeus!"

"Come on, let's get inside" Troy said still laughing as she smacked his chest and they got inside the house without letting go of each other's hand

They grabbed some towels and stood silent for a while, Troy's eyes started feeling heavy and tired, he stared once again at his watch, 3:17 am, he had to get some sleep now or he would be tired all day

"Gabs…" He started but when he looked at her she was almost totally asleep, he smiled and kneeled down on the floor to lift her and place her correctly on the couch

"Thanks" She said opening her eyes as he put a blanket over her body and stood up

"Good night" He whispered turning around

"No, wait, Troy" She said trying to grab him with her extended arm, he turned around and kneeled a little to look at her "Stay, please?" She begged with her eyes, he chuckled a little

"You know I can't, what if your mom or my sister come down?" He explained

"Ok, that would be awkward" She said "Then go but first…" She grabbed his neck with her hands and pulled his lips to hers, getting her tongue in his mouth in no time; after less than a second Troy managed to kiss back pressing her against the pillows and smiling into the kiss

"Good night" She whispered breaking apart and still staring into his eyes

"Sleep well" He said finally letting go and standing "See you tomorrow" Was the last thing she heard before falling asleep with a huge sigh of happiness

It was incredible what 'acceptance' meant, just a few hours ago she decided to accept she liked Troy and now they were… well, they were supposed to be together, but not officially, the fact was that… they were finally ok, they accepted they liked each other and… she couldn't be happier… and the best part: Troy was totally perfect

Troy walked upstairs towards his couch-bed and stared outside the window one more time, he smiled to himself

"She likes me" He said foolishly and then chuckled as he saw a pair of half-empty glasses of milk lying beside the Jacuzzi under the rain

As soon as he closed his eyes he fell asleep, knowing that even when those first days were hard, from that morning it would be totally different, and he couldn't wait for the next day...

**Comment? Please wait for the next one, you still don't know what ****is ****Gabriella like, and she does take serious the concept of a 'relationship'...**


	13. We're playing hide&seek with your family

**Here it is :)**

Gabriella opened her eyes near 10 am when her cousins finished having breakfast and ran over her sleeping form, through her 'bedroom' to jump inside of the pool

"Hi" She said to Daniel and Stephan while getting up from the couch, they were playing some cards game in the dining room

"Hey Gabs" Uncle Daniel said

"You should get changed, we're playing waterpolo" Stephan announced

"We?" She laughed pointing at them

"Well, actually, you kids are"

"Yeah, we adults are going out" Stephan said proudly pointing at them

"Great, babysitting" Gabriella smiled

"Not only babysitting, babysitting in bikini, now go and change" Uncle Daniel laughed

"Ha ha" She said ironically going up the stairs, but when she was in the middle she remembered "_Babysitting in bikini _WITH Troy"

She smiled and rushed the rest of the stairs to arrive to the top, where she found Troy still sleeping in the couch

"Awe, that's cute" She said looking at him, he was really adorable; she quickly walked toward the doors of the rooms to check no one was inside of them, or the bathroom… it was safe; She walked silently towards him and placed a quick kiss over his cheek, he immediately woke up

"Wow, good morning beautiful" He said sitting straight as she sat next to him

"How was your sleep, handsome?" She said smiling; he immediately turned around looking for anyone "Already checked, coast clear"

"Ok then" He said reaching forward and grabbing her waist to kiss her passionately, she kissed back and placed her hands over his neck; His tongue started fighting hers in his mouth, and then slipped forward to open her own lips making her moan into the kiss, he groaned and smiled at the sound, hearing it was giving him a familiar feeling under his shorts

His hands wandered down her waist once again to her ass, lifting her to put her over his lap, her top rubbing against his bare chest, now closer than ever

Her hands reached his shoulders massaging his neck on the way down, his groan at the feeling made him grab tighter her ass, which caused another moan to emerge from her throat

"Troy-" She started saying, but a noise coming from the stairs stopped her train of thoughts and made her jump off him to sit on the couch as if nothing had just happened, Troy made a confusion face, but understood the sign

"Gabby!" Called Collin stepping out of the stairs, Gabriella looked at Troy "Are you eating breakfast? My mommy made waffles"

"Um… yeah, sure" She said smiling at the kid

"You can eat some too, Troy, do you want some?" He asked tiredly, it was obvious Alex sent Nicholas to tell them and he delegated the job to his mini-me, Collin's body was turning red from the sun

"O-ok" Troy said smiling too

"Hey sweetie" Gabriella said before Collin rushed downstairs "Come here" He walked over and she reached some sunscreen from the table to put it over him, he was so small that using only a little she covered all his chest and back "Did you forget?"

"Yeah, but it is ok" Collin said; She made a gesture with her hand and he placed a kiss on her cheek "Thank you Gabby" He said smiling and then ran downstairs

"Hey, I would like some sunscreen on me too" Troy said mockingly getting over her body to kiss her lips "You have an amazing ear, I didn't hear Collin coming at all"

"You know" She said between kisses "We shouldn't do this knowing that my cousins could be watching us from everywhere"

"Maybe you're right" He said sitting straight again "But it'll be a lot more fun hiding"

"Sure, that would be sexy" She guessed pecking his lips and getting up "Hungry?"

"A lot"

Once again they were in the pool, the girls had just won another game using the ability Gabriella had to 'take the ball out of Troy's hands' and the kids were getting out to start a new soccer game, but when Gabriella tried to step out of the pool something didn't let her

"That's wasn't fair" Troy said grabbing her from her waist and turning her around in the water

"It's not my fault, you get all clumsy when I 'do' certain things" She laughed using her hand to reach lower down his abdomen causing the same reaction, he backed up a little in surprise

"W-wow why are you a fan of touching my 'private places'?" He smiled grabbing her hand to stop her "Does that mean I can touch you too?" But she didn't answer; she just looked up and then reached to speak in his ear

"You could try" She whispered in his ear licking it a little and then moved to kiss his lips passionately, he kissed back still trying to understand what she had just said… did she want him to touch her?, what the hell did she mean by that?

Suddenly her hand grabbed one of his and guided it towards her breasts while their tongues crashed in each other's mouth; it was amazing but he was still stunned, then, after a couple of seconds he finally started moving his fingers, holding almost entirely her left breast and brushing his thumb against the thin fabric that covered her nipple

"Mmm aahh" She moaned softly as he felt his member growing hard against her leg, which was placed in the middle of his legs

His hand quickly slipped under the thin bra finally making skin contact with her nipple; it was soft, but under his touch it turned hard and pointy, he couldn't help giving it a light pinch, making her almost yell in pleasure

"Oh God!" She whispered breaking apart from the kiss as she felt an amazing pressure in her lower stomach; she leaned to reach his ear "Troy, wait, let's go somewhere else"

"But no one's looking, the adults are out" He complained taking out his hand

"Yeah, but we're alone with the kids" She explained looking up just in time to see Emma's head appear running above them

"Gabby, Troy, are you going to play soccer with us?" She innocently asked staring down at them

"Um- I guess" Troy answered still trying to catch his breath while he looked guilty at Emma, waiting for her to leave, but she didn't; she was obviously waiting for them to go with her towards the field, so they had to, and their little moment got evidently postponed, Gabriella sensed this wouldn't be the last time that was going to happen

**Comment!**


	14. Almost, almost you know what

**As the tittle says... we're almost, almost there... enjoy!**

"Kids, you keep playing, I have to go make us some lunch!" Gabriella explained near 2 hours later while leaving the court; her mom left a note on the fridge announcing they would be arriving for dinner, so she had to cook lunch for all the kids while they arrived

Gabriella stepped into the kitchen, the whole house was thankfully cold, that way she could get rid of the heat she was feeling from Troy's kiss in the pool and his naked chest playing soccer, it was amazing how turned on she was

"Come on, Gabriella, forget it and start lunch" She said to herself taking the sausages from the fridge, they were going to eat the only thing she could cook: hot dogs and cookies

In a quick system she disposed all the breads over a side of the counter while cooking the sausages and making the cookies' dough

"Ok, all the toppings are over the table, the breads are ready…" She said to herself out loud "Let's finish the cookies"

"Yummy" A deep voice said followed by the sound of the kitchen's door closing, she felt his hands grabbing her waist and looked back

"Where are the kids?" She asked realizing she had just sounded like a really annoying mom

"Still playing" He said turning her around and placing a kiss over her lips "What are you doing?"

"Cookies' dough" She answered when a thought popped in her mind: they could still _play _a little, she grabbed the bowl and submerged a finger inside of it "Do you want some?" She asked with a dirty look lifting the finger in front of her mouth

He stayed quiet looking at her as she slipped the finger inside of her mouth and licked it slowly till it was totally clean so she could bite it sexily

"Screw the dough" He said leaning forward and crashing his lips against hers with excitement, she was turning him insane; his hips pressed her against the counter while kissing more passionately than ever

"Mmm" She moaned moving her hands through his hair; Troy quickly lifted her to place her sitting over the counter and start kissing her neck, she threw her head back and pushed him closer wrapping her legs around his waist "The… cookies…" She barely remembered Troy while feeling his tongue reaching lower towards her breasts

"Who cares Gabs?" He said starting to remove the left cup of her bra with his hand so he could start liking her nipple

"Aaahhh yeah, right mmm" She moaned hard in pleasure at the sudden contact and her breathing turned hard and paused

She took a whole minute to enjoy the feelings of him all over her nipples, and his hands rubbing closer to her panties with every second that went by

"Troy..." She let out unconsciously and with her eyes shut closed, he smiled still sucking on her nipple and directing his hand to her underwear to press lightly over her core, knowing somehow that she would love the feeling

She moaned and bit her lip feeling a burnning sensation wherever he touched, and was ready to let herself go with the passion when a sound made her back up suddenly "Troy, the kids" She said looking at the door

"Fuck!" He said backing up and looking at the door too, now he could hear the steps getting closer, Gabriella jumped off the counter and fixed her bikini just in time for Nick and Maddie to step inside of the kitchen

"Hey kids" She said grabbing the bowl with the cookies' dough "Go call the rest and tell them that lunch is served" they rushed outside with a smile

Troy frowned as they left "I'm getting tired of this"

"Of what? Being almost caught?" She said putting the dough inside of the cooking oven

"Not really" He whispered getting closer and pointing downwards with his eyes so she could see his problem, a problem that formed a bulk in his swimming trunks

"Oh God" She smiled "You're so going to need help to get rid of _that_" She laughed and placed the hot dogs over the table

"Your help, I think" He said trying to get closer

"You have no idea how badly I want to" She said dreamly "FYI, we girls get turned on too; the difference is that you guys have a _visual sign_ to make it public"

"A _visual sign_ that I want you to take care of" He said placing a kiss over her cheek, but she coughed loudly

"Kids" She said getting away and he frowned again, the kids ran inside of the kitchen and lunch began popping their moment like a soap bubble

The adults arrived near 6 pm with dinner and they were so tired they decided to go to bed; the kids fell asleep as soon as dinner ended, leaving Gabriella to finish the dishes

When she finally finished she was so tired she could have slept anywhere, she put on her PJs and walked downstairs when a hand pulled her behind the staircase in a place that looked exactly like the "cupboard under the stairs" where Harry Potter slept in the first movie (AN: If you don't like Harry Potter, sorry, but that's the only place that came to my mind)

"Troy, what the hell are you doing, you almost scared me to death!" She whispered looking around

"Finally alone" He said before crashing his lips on hers, she smiled and then a sudden urge for him appeared in her lower stomach

"We have to be quiet" She whispered pulling back, he stared at her eyes and smiled; he suddenly got what she was really meaning

"You mean we… we should… do it?" He blushed bright red as soon as he finished the question, making her blush too and nod "But seriously, for real?"

"You want to?" She asked; it was unbelievable she was actually wishing he would say yes, because she was feeling something strange, something different; she knew this time it wasn't just touching, this was for real, and she loved it, she loved him

"More than anything" He answered "But just if you want it too, because I… I care a lot for you; you mean the world to me, and I… I think I love you Gabs" He said as if he had just read her mind

"I think I love you too" Gabriella simply said, feeling more confident than ever, he smiled widely

"You mean it?" He said holding the side of her face

"Yeah, I do" She giggled and he leaned forward to kiss her, but she backed up again and he frowned, he knew what that gesture meant, she had just heard something

"Please, not now" He pleaded whispering but Gabriella walked silently out the staircase to find Naty closing the giant glass door, Troy walked out too

"Hey Naty" He said running to help her close the door

"Thanks Troy" She said awkwardly

"What were you doing outside at this hour, you should be sleeping" Gabriella asked sitting in the couch

"Reading a little" Naty said and Gabriella smiled

"Reading? Aren't you like five?" Troy asked and Naty glared at him, in that moment he felt like if Gabriella was glaring at him, just in a smaller form

"Maddie is teaching me how to" She explained "It's not hard"

"Ok" He agreed feeling like if she had just said '_It's not hard, you should try it sometime_', he chuckled a little at the thought

"I'm going to sleep" Naty announced "Good night guys"

As soon as she disappeared in the staircase Troy wasted no time in reaching Gabriella in the couch she was sitting in and start kissing her passionately

"The lamp…. Turn it off" She moaned as he kissed down her neck, he reached and unplugged it roughly, she giggled "I said 'turn it off' not 'break it' you fool"

"Sorry" He laughed trying to adjust himself in the couch, finally placing himself on top of her

"Mmm" She moaned silently "I can feel you" She whispered reaching his shorts and putting pressure on top of his member

"Oh God, keep doing that" He groaned as she turned him around to place herself on top of him, sitting exactly on top of his erection and rubbing her tiny shorts against his

Troy quickly reached forward and pulled her body down, so he could nip and kiss her neck, but when he was just about to throw away her tank top, a tiny voice made them freeze

"Gabby?" Trevor's voice called from the stairs; Gabriella quickly readjusted her bra and threw Troy's body behind the couch with a loud crash

"Tell me honey?" She answered in the dark trying to recover her voice

"I have a nightmare, and my brother's not up there" He whined

"Oh, don't worry sweetie, he must be… in the bathroom" She said standing up and grabbing his little hand to guide him towards the couch "Are you still scared?"

"A lot"

"Oh, ok, what about if I stay here with you a while? Could you sleep better?" She asked carrying him on her lap, even in the dark, she could see he was smiling, the same smile she loved on Troy

"Yes" He nodded

"Ok, then I'll stay" She said and started swaying him a little, after five minutes he was totally asleep "Troy" She whispered and he popped out of the back of the couch

"Is he asleep?"

"Yeah"

"It's not fair that my little brother will sleep with you before I do" He joked

"Just go" She giggled and he pecked her before disappearing up the stairs, a sigh slipped out of her lips as she put Trevor in the other couch and dropped herself in hers

She closed her eyes and saw Troy, a spark ran through all her body and she finally fell asleep smiling.

**Just wait a little longer... and please comment!**


	15. A parkinglot somewhere, the only witness

**I promise this one is great! But please comment, it makes me happy!**

"I don't want to go" She had told her mom after she suggested going shopping with all the girls, but still, she was getting off the car with them in front of the mall

"I'll wait in the parking lot" Troy said from behind the wheel "I have no motivation to go spend the rest of the day with the guys" He ended driving into the dark entrance of the mall's basement

"Come on Gabby!" Her mom cheered up "It'll be fun" She said as they walked inside of a really boring store

"I don't really like the same stores you guys like" She justified

"Oh, ok, I understand" Her mom said in an attempt to be 'cool' "But we're here to have fun so, why don't you go and look for something you like, and if you find it, you call me so we can all go there, ok?" Gabriella smiled

"Sure, I can do that" She said turning around and walking out of the store, she already knew which store she was going to visit first

...

Troy parked the car behind a column in the parking lot, it was totally empty, and he didn't know how much time was he going to wait there for the girls to come back; they said it could be near two hours, but who knows?

He closed his eyes trying to recover some sleep and the first picture that appeared was Gabriella, a familiar feeling tingled in his penis when he remembered last night, they had almost done it… he remembered her smell, her voice, her moans, her breasts, her weight on top of him-

"Oh Fuck" He said looking down to find out he had a hard on just thinking of her, but he remembered that he had two free hours too and he could spend some time in taking that pressure out of his body

He dropped himself over the back seat and with one fluid movement took his hand into his shorts and started pumping

Slight moans escaped his parted lips as he imagined Gabriella's naked body touching his, his mind was running wild…

...

Gabriella smiled widely after leaving the first store; she already knew which her next destination was

"There you are" She said relieved while reaching the familiar car; what she saw through the window wasn't exactly what she expected, but it did make her job a lot easier. His hand was pumping eagerly inside of his shorts as moans escaped his mouth… she didn't know what to do, but the feeling he was giving to her core made her smile seductively and without thinking about it, she tapped the window. Troy froze and took his hand out of his shorts as he opened his eyes to find her staring at him, but seeing her biting her lip made him calm down a bit

"Open up, honey" She whispered sexily and waited; he slowly reached the door and unlocked it, without taking his eyes off her "Did someone order a horny girlfriend?" She said closing the door behind her, with him still sitting like a statue

"…"

Gabriella slowly reached him and kissed his lips while her hand caressed softly his member over the fabric of the shorts; the pressure she applied made him kiss back and finally react to the fact she was there, and they were finally totally alone

"How did you sleep last night?" He asked awkwardly between kisses, trying to think in something to cool him off

"Thinking about you… and this moment" She said looking down at her hand and smiling

"Finally alone, huh?" He said trying to keep his moans in the back of his throat, but the feeling was too much to be repressed, he needed to move

"Yeah, finally" She said just before he turned around quickly taking her down with him "Troy!" She yelled laughing as he placed himself lying on top of her, with his face just inches away from her lips

"I love you" He said smiling, she did too

"Me too" She answered reaching forward to kiss him passionately, devouring each second they had together in each other's mouth, the moans escaped her lips as he kissed down her neck and his hands wandered all over her body "Troy…" She moaned after some minutes of feeling his penis harden against her leg "I need you to touch me…"

"Don't have to be asked twice" He said quickly lifting her dress with his hands to throw it over the front seat with her bra and his T shirt

"Aaahhh mmm" She yelled in pleasure as he pressed her nipple with his thumb while licking the other one

Troy softly nipped every part of her almost entirely naked body while she moaned loudly, making his inside groan with eager. He slipped his finger over her leg, caressing all her length to end up in the line of her panties

She sighed biting her lip as she waited for his hand to move; his lips kept massaging her breasts as his hand started to lightly rub her center through the underwear fabric

"God! Aaahhh Troyy!" She yelled as soon as she felt his finger press a sensitive spot over the soaking wet underwear

"Oh Gabs, you're so wet" Troy murmured still licking her nipples, trying to stare at her pleasure face and moving a little her underwear so he could finally feel her hot skin with his finger

"What are you- ahhh fuck me…" She whispered throwing her head back in the seat as Troy moved his finger a little forward "Ohh yeah, right there" She moaned arching her back to feel him deeper, her walls tightened around his fingers as he added another one

He was sweating, watching her naked, being able to touch her, making her moan his name; his member was about to explode

The friction he was giving to her core didn't let her think straight, she knew she was about to orgasm, but she wanted him to be inside of her to feel it

"Baby, sit down" She moaned out with the only thinking part left of her brain, she reached down her panties and grabbed his hand to stop him, he smiled and obeyed

"What do you have in mind?" He asked sitting in the middle of the car's back seat with his shorts and his boxers already half way down

"You'll see" She said throwing their underwear to the front seat to join the rest of their clothes "It's my turn now" Gabriella whispered sitting over his lap, with her legs folded one at each side of his body and his hard rock member exactly in front of her, in the middle of both their abdomens

"You're too damn hot, Gabs" He said reaching forward to kiss her, pressing her nipples to his chest

"I can get hotter" She smiled moving even closer

"Ok, how can you- ohh God!" He yelled surprised as she grabbed his member between them and started pumping, but not only pumping, she was massaging his penis against her skin

"Aahh, so hard" She whispered placing the top of his member in her own entrance when he was harder than ever and they both breathed slowly. Troy extended his arm to grab his shorts that were hanging over the front seat and reached the pocket

"Please…" He begged searching desperately for a certain object inside of the pants, Gabriella giggled a little when he threw the shorts away with anger

"Luckily for you…" She said taking a condom out of her purse which was lying on the floor carelessly "I just bought one"

"How could you possibly know?" He asked surprised as she took it out of the package

"I'm a girl, I had a feeling" She said sliding the latex over his member from the top to the base

"Mmm that feels so ohh so good" He groaned as her fingers slid all over his member, placing it again in her entrance

"Now we're ready" She said grabbing his shoulders with her hands to get closer, but just when he was going to proceed, Gabriella sat down and stuck all his length inside of her

They both screamed as they were finally connected, his hands cupped her ass and hers grabbed firmly his shoulders, Troy kept kissing her neck, feeling complete, licking her skin while she got used to him

"Are you… ok?" He asked breathing hard, still without moving a muscle

"Mhhm" She nodded getting up a bit and sliding back down "Aaahhh mmm" She moaned feeling the friction he made inside of her

"Oh God, Gabs you're so tight" He groaned grabbing her waist to pull her up and down a few times

"Troyy… faster" She pleaded starting to feel waves of pleasure all over her body taking her up and down with need. He trusted in and out of her finally being able to move, watching her breasts bounce in front of him as she moaned loudly his name

For the first time since she arrived, Troy got worried about being caught, he tried to look outside but (luckily for them) the windows were totally blocked with steam; He smiled calming down, they could do whatever they wanted now

Troy grabbed her ass and lifted her to turn them around, placing her sitting against the back of the seat, with her legs spread open so he could reach even deeper into her

"Ohh aaahhh yeaah" She moaned as he started penetrating her in the new position "Aahh Troyy" She yelled in pleasure as he reached deeper, sticking into her even the base of his cock

Troy groaned as he felt his orgasm near and tried to hold it as much as he could, but it wasn't easy; they kept a steady rhythm for at least five minutes, the air inside the car was hot and sticky and they hardly breathed

"Troy, I'm gonna aahh mmm" She moaned a minute after he had reached her spot, and then, a pleasure feeling came all over her body as her walls tightened strongly around Troy, making him release all his orgasm immediately

They panted hard against each other and breathed slowly, trying to recover their gasp

"I want to ask something, but only if you promise not to laugh" Troy said as they finally decided to move from the position they ended in

"Sure" She answered

"Where the hell am I supposed to throw this out?" He whispered pointing at the condom, she giggled a little

"Open the window" She said smiling and reaching her underwear from the front seat

"And throw it there?" He asked a little alarmed

"Of course not! There's a trash can outside, you idiot"

He opened the window a little and tossed the object into the trash can, then he reached his boxers and put them on, without taking his eyes of Gabriella

"I could stay like this with you all my life" He said lying across the back seat with his head over her lap

"Yeah, it's nice" She commented combing his hair with her fingers "But I should get going, before mom starts calling"

"Right" He said sitting straight as she slipped her dress and shoes "But I have something to talk to you about before you go"

"Tell me" She smiled sitting next to him again

"I know we're leaving tomorrow" He started touching a subject they were obviously trying to avoid from the beginning "But I don't want this to end"

"I don't want it to end either, honey, really" She said with her eyes starting to tear "But we both knew this had to happen"

"Yeah, but there's something else" He said reaching the front seat and taking an envelope that was lying there "Here" He said handing it to her

"What's this?"

"Look, my answer to this letter depends on what you say; if you want us to be together after tomorrow, I'll take it"

She slowly opened the letter and her jaw dropped open: it was a scholarship from Stanford University with his name on it

"Oh my God, Troy" She whispered holding the letter tight in her hands, Troy smiled

"Do you want to be my girlfriend? Aside from 'college classmate', of course"

Tears started appearing in Gabriella's eyes, she couldn't believe how sweet Troy was; the only reaction she could manage to do was throwing her arms at him and kiss him passionately

"I love you" She said breaking apart

"I love you too" He said and they hugged

Now anything mattered, not even the fact that the moms were waiting for Gabriella in the mall near an hour ago, or the fact that Troy hadn't told his parents about the sudden change of university he was planning to make; all they cared about was themselves, the sweet turns of destiny that led them to that place and the love for each other that was holding them there

**THE END?**

**I guess not, there's still something else to read…. Wait for it! Next one will be the last one, cause I would like this couple to have a proper ending!**


	16. The last one: They deserve a good ending

**Every good story deserves a great epilogue (I hope this story is good enough and this epilogue is a great conclusion)... For the last time: Here you go:**

The room was crowded, everyone was there: Uncle Thomas, Allyson, Uncle Daniel, Alex, Aunt Caroline, Stephan, Maria, Uncle Cole, Kristeen and her parents, Jack and Lucille. A Christmas tree was standing full of presents wrapped in every color in the corner of the room, the laughs filled the house, it had been so much time since the last time she saw them all together and she was so glad they decided to make another family reunion

After greeting everyone in the main living room she crossed to the right to find a scene she thought she had seen before

In a corner of the room Nathalie and Emma talked like they usually did, they were BFF's after all; Jake was sitting next to them, mostly laughing at what they said. In the other side Maddie and Nick argued about something, but still laughed at each other like always. Collin and Trevor were lying in the middle of the room talking about some car race or soccer match. They were all the same kids she knew, the same faces, the same teams and the same personalities, but they weren't the same ages anymore: Maddie and Nick were about to turn 18, Collin was 16 and Trevor turned 16 the next month, the twins were 15 and a half, and Nathalie had turned 15 two weeks ago. Ten years had passed since the summer vacation they spent together, and it was amazing how things seemed to be exactly the same even when a lot had changed: Sitting next to Collin and Trevor, there were two boys she had seen a lot before, but were the newest in the family

"Gabby!" The smallest of the boys yelled and stood up, making his older brother do the same and the rest of the not-so-kids-anymore turn around

"Matt! Nate!" She said kneeling down a little and reaching to hug them both as they arrived running towards her, yes, they were Nathan and Matthew, and the only thing that they had in common was their parent's eyes, light blue. Nathan had blond hair like his mother and was taller, he was the surprise Kristeen told everyone almost one month after the last reunion, Cole and Kristeen had their first kid seven months after that summer, and he had recently turned 10 years old. Near two years later, Matthew was born, he had his father dark hair and was smaller; he turned 8 years old the same day his father turned 42, and they were exactly the same person.

Shortly after she hugged the kids, the other 7 stood up and reached her, it was amazing, the last time she hugged them all at the same time, she had their age, and now she had just turned 26, the same day Nathalie turned 15. Gabriella had studied Law, and now had completed her MBA, a lot of things had happened since that summer, and her life couldn't be more perfect, especially for the guy that walked inside the house some minutes after her, his blond hair and blue eyes kept being the same and the love she felt for him did nothing but grow inside of her

She remembered that night, some day five years ago when he asked her to marry him, she was so happy; and the same day four years ago when they finally got married, they moved to a new department and started their life together; that day, two years ago, was the same day the doctor told them that they weren't able to have kids; and that day, last year, was the day they went into an adoption center and decided to wait some more time before adopting because they didn't feel ready; that day was probably the most especial date of the year for her.

After finishing all the catching up with her cousins, she asked the three girls to help her put the rest of the presents under the Christmas tree, and the four of them, Gabby, Naty, Em and Maddie, walked off the room into the kitchen, were Gabriela had left her bags

"So, girls" She started as they took all the presents from the suitcase into a bag to get them outside "I have big news, and you'll be the first to know about this"

"Ok, tell us" Naty said really excited

"Well, I don't know how to say it, but" She paused staring at the girls "I'm pregnant"

"OMG!" Emma reacted almost fainting "Seriously?"

"Wait, didn't you say that you weren't able to have kids?" Maddie asked a bit confused

"Well, I thought that too" Gabriella explained "But this must be a miracle"

"This is so cool!" Naty almost yelled "Does Troy know about this?" Emma sighed and looked at her

"Which part of '_you'll be the first to know about this' _you didn't understand, Naty?" Maddie asked a little frustrated

"Maybe the _'first_' part" Emma joked and they all laughed

"Ok, I'll change my question" Naty corrected looking meanly at the girls "How are you going to tell him?"

"That's where I need your help" Gabriella responded "I have no idea"

"But, when did you find out?" Maddie asked changing the subject

"Almost three months ago" She answered "I have been wearing larger clothes in order to disguise it until I figure out how to tell him"

"Is it boy or girl?" Maddie asked again "You must know by now…"

"It's a girl" Gabriella said taking another bag from the suitcase and opening it over the counter "Look what I bought for her"

The girls reached the bag and started emptying it; an amazingly loud 'awwwwwe' came from the girls and they stared at her

"I have an idea" Naty said smiling and they all gathered around her

"Ok, every one quiet, please" Uncle Thomas yelled at the crowded room, everyone was wearing their PJs and around the Christmas tree, they had opened almost all the presents and they were all excited with their new stuff, but there was only a present left "Ok, the last one and you can all go get changed" He said reaching it from the tree and reading "To Troy"

"But it doesn't say who is it from" Troy said grabbing it, he was sitting on the floor with Gabriella's head resting on his lap, and the rest of her body lying over the carpet

"Just open it" Naty said looking at him

The silence filled the room as he ripped the paper and took out a box as big as a book; he opened it with all the eyes staring and took out the content: inside there were a pair of little pink shoes, a little pink and blue dress and a Lakers' pink baby hat (the team where Troy played); he picked up a small card from the box and his mouth hanged open; he looked down at her

"Are you…?" He trailed off as she nodded, he reached down and kissed her passionately, everyone in the room clapped and yelled "I'm gonna be a father" He whispered almost crying as they broke apart

"The best father" She corrected pecking his lips and with tears in her eyes too

"Thank you" He said "You're making me the happiest man alive" Nick moved forward and grabbed the small card that was in the floor

"From: Jackie Bolton; To: Daddy" He read smiling "Why Jackie?"

"Her dad's name was Jack" Troy smiled at her

"His dad's name is Jack too" She smiled too

"And the girl from the adoption center…" They said at the same time, and then giggled, Gabriella continued "The girl that we were going to adopt was called Jackie, but she found her real parents before we could adopt her"

"This is a miracle" Maria said reaching Gabriella an hugging her "You'll be the best parents ever"

After the congratulations of all the family, Troy and Gabriella finally found a quiet place to talk, lying outside the house over the grass

"Jackie Noah Bolton" Troy repeated for the hundredth time that afternoon "This is amazing"

"I like Noah as a second name" She said looking at him, he placed a hand over her stomach and then kissed over the shirt she was wearing

"I liked that you chose exactly today to tell me about this" He said staring at her eyes and kissing her

"Why?" She asked smiling "Christmas Day?" She guessed, but he said no with his head, then some memories started appearing in her head, he was right, all the important events in her life for the past 5 years had happened that day

"No, Happy Anniversary" He said smiling at her

**THE END**

**Please comment, after all, this is the last one  
**


End file.
